


Out of the blue

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Dongho comes to realize that the leg space in the bathtub has certainly gotten roomier without Minhyun.





	Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> any readers here xd

Dongho had a habit of getting into the bathtub and sitting there for long, letting the water cool around him until it starts to feel cold. 

He closed the eyes, focusing on the so calming static silence. Sitting here like this for long minutes was enough to forget the fast paced and moving reality, his responsibilities and other peoples expectations of him, he was to finally unwind after another long day. So now there was nowhere for him to be or anyone to complain at him anymore. 

The sounds of him lifting his limbs out and back into the water would bounce and echo off the walls of the small room, heat from the warm tub would create a fog in the far off sink mirror as more time passed. Dongho sat slouched over in the middle of the tub, his long spine ghosting from his tan skin coated with dripping water.

He mindlessly watched as bubbles would squirm from in between his toes to reach the top of the water and explode upon impact. The space for his feet seemed weirdly wider and roomier. Dongho could slide back for more leg space, finding enough room to extend almost his whole leg in the small bathtub, but it seemed strange, different.

Without thinking about it too hard, the biggest noticeable change was probably the absence of the heavy weight that always loved to sit on the far opposite end, blocking his feet from ever moving, that being his friend, Hwang. 

Showers in the morning had to be quick, everyone in the dorm needed to get dressed and ready for their early morning schedules, however after coming home after working hours, there was no rush. And if they still has enough energy to wash up properly before bed, they could fill the tub and lay down with head tilted back for absolutely as long as they wanted. And that’s when Minhyun had came up with this ridiculous idea that they needed to save the water or something, or in his own words, to simply share the joy of bathing with another likeminded fellow bather.

Dongho literally had no clue why Minhyun had picked him to be his victim, he had been titled by the jerk himself, as the allegedly dirtiest and sweatiest member from the group. Naturally, Dongho accused him of probably having an ulterior motive, since he was such a clean freak it made no sense why’d the man would want to plunge into the sewer waters with Dongho. He supposed, it was another of his dirty little tricks, but Minhyun always laughed it off and said it was to make sure his little Dongho knew how to bathe himself properly. And only after a lot of begging and bargaining, the short male was forced to comply.

From there, this tub had been their place for most of their most interesting and heated discussions, they spoke whatever popped into their minds on the spot, even if it was something totally ridiculous. Although it was just mainly to avoid awkward silent staring at each others naked bodies. But boy did Minhyun love to talk, he could literally never shut up, his mouth poured with an endless stream of questions or mocking remarks, always followed by a loud smiling laughter that rang the walls of the bathroom.

Dongho had memorized that laugh, it was so distinct that he could close his eyes and picture himself hearing it right then, waves of water caused by the other mans unstoppable giggling would wash ashore Donghos knees poking out of the water, tickling him and his sensitive skin.

The sound of himself shifting in the water had been louder than the distant voice laughing in his head, Dongho shot back into the real world, feeling a bad aftertaste from having such melancholy thoughts. The water hadn’t cooled yet, but his body had shuddered just now, as if a wave of a cold breeze had run down his spine, even if the doors were locked shut. Dongho stared at an empty seat in front of him where his friend had once sat with him.

After a frozen minute, he hit his arm out of the water and onto the edge with a splash, realizing how dumb his thoughts had gotten all of a sudden. Why, why would he be missing sharing a bathroom with that guy and his useless long limbs, and poking elbows. Dongho scolded himself in his head.

He shut his eyes trying to cool off, drops of water collecting at his eyelashes after he had rubbed his tired face, but the mental image of the man sitting across from him would not go away. In distress Dongho arched eyebrow wincing in frusturation.

 

Minhyun once sat opposite of him, with that wicked smug smirk all over his face, watching Donghos face move like it was a screen display. And the other male was annoyed by him, like always.

That had been a difficult day, and for once Dongho didn’t blame the other guy for not having much to say. After all, they had been locked up in the same practice room for hours, there was nothing new left to mention, aside from how tired they were and how much one another couldn’t wait for their next vacation.

Dongho choose to ignore his asshole friend and it wasn’t even a hard choice at all. He washed himself quickly just to get to the bed first, but Minhyun was not going to let him win this one either, mirroring his friends scrubbing movements to stay ahead. Minhyun kept his eyes on him, and the second he was to see that flicker of mutual rivalry in his friends eyes, he was going for that towel first.

Instead he saw Dongho stall, his face freeze up as if he had seen a ghost in the room or something, and Hwang could not decide what the shorter boy was glaring at him so hard for now.

Dongho awkwardly pressed his legs together, trying to conceal something, his eyes darting from side to side trying to figure out some kind of an escape route in his head. And it all became too obvious when he sunk his palm underwater to his inner thighs.

“Dude,” Minhyun stared in awe, “You totally got a boner just now didn’t you?” The eyes of the other male widened, almost bloodshot with anger.

“Hey!” Dongho whispered angrily, not wanting the whole dorm to know that fact, “Just shut up, alright?”

Minhyun burst out into a laugh, pulling his hands from water to clap, “Woah, really.” He fluttered his eyelashes as to sharpen his vision, and next thing you know, this moron was already trying to nudge his head to see for himself, only looking up to his brave friend with deep respect.

Dongho splashed water at him, trying to go for the mans eyes, but hardly missed. “Yo, did you daydream about someone too hard, heh?” Minhyun teased him, even though Dongho knew that was not it, it just randomly happened on it’s own, he swore it did.

The male blushed deeply, looking like he wanted to collapse in on himself, rather than be stuck in this damn tub with his weird boner and Hwang Minhyun at the same time, for another minute.

“Hey, ain’t nothing weird about that,” Minhyun suddenly spoke in a more stern, confident tone, “We’re dudes.” He deadpanned, like this shit was funny to him, Dongho felt absolutely ridiculed.

Dongho refused to just sit here and let this guy laugh at his dick sprung out in the water, the little prick even looked way too comfortable with this, but at least right then this situation wasn’t half as bad before he actually started speaking to spew more of his bullshit.

“Well, just do what you gotta do, I don’t mind.” He puckered his lips to pretend whistle, and tilted his jaw away from the scene.

“Do—you mean?” Dongho became overwhelmed by the idea, never, never in his freaking life, he cursed in his head.

Minhyun looked back at him to proudly nod, “Yeah, I don’t see a problem with it?” The male continued to ignore his friend, looking absolutely scared and desperate.

Dongho gulped, the idiot was right. There was absolutely no other way. After losing an inner battle with himself, he decided to just fuck it and commit with it. Even though his fingers trembled going down underwater, and anxious breaths flooded from his nostrils, before he even had started. In the end, even if he tried to begin to touch himself in here, he could literally not get off, as long as there was another pair of eyes glued to him, listening and observing his every move and sound.

“I can’t do it when you are literally watching me, dude.” Dongho scolded him. “But I’m not watching!” He defended his honor, “Just go ahead and pretend that I am not even here.”

“Easy for you to say, punk.” Dongho hissed, hearing the other boy trying to conceal his next snicker while he had shut his eyes to make Hwang disappear from his sight.

Not even that helped, he would only sadly stare down at his still very hard dick, crying to earn friction. And the tallest boy could tell that the things weren’t going so well by now. “You need to look after it.” Minhyun pointed out the blatantly obvious.

He grinned, a plan forming in his head, “Do you want me to help you with that?” Making his friend blink at high speeds, as if he had missed some part of the sentence, “You kiddin’ right?”

“I can take care of it for you.” The tall male gestured his sly eyes at the mans predicament, waiting for him to agree or something.

Dongho witnessed his asshole roommate, smiling like a dumb kid, practically foaming at the mouth at the chance, “Hwang, you crazy prick.” He rolled his eyes pretending not to care.

Dongho had no clue why he was letting this happen, maybe he imagined Minhyun nagging him or teasing him about this and gave in. But this was happening only because it was the last ditch effort, and nothing else. 

Upon an angry nod of approval, the slander wrist of the other male had slid into the water, cupping the width in his grip. Minhyuns hand definitely felt different, or at least different from his own, not that he had a lot to compare it to aside from that.

Minhyun could feel he was tense, “Come on, we are friends, so it’s not weird between us.” He raised his face to flash his friend with a reassuring smile, and then he anticlimactically went right back to widening his pupils at his friends junk. His eyes were peeled sharp, as he made experimental movements, the water was there to ease the slide up and down the length.

Dongho was nervously chewing on his own lip, biting it and then letting go, on repeat. He didn’t know where to look, his friend in front of him jerking him off, or the buzzing ceiling lamp that would probably take away his vision for good if he stared for long enough.

“I’m just helping you, you should be grateful.” Minhyun joked, his eyes becoming barely just thin lines as his eyelashes had obstructed the view from Donghos angle. He looked so serious when trying to concentrate on making sure he was doing a good job.

The bathroom became odd quiet, for the first time Dongho had seen Minhyun get so focused on something, that he had finally actually stopped talking. However, the short male almost half-jolted his butt off the tub floor when the other hand on Minhyun dived underwater. 

His other hand reappeared cupping him much lower, cautiously he did a small test by moving his fingers and the other male reacted my letting out a half gasp. Minhyuns hands were gentle and palms felt even softer underwater, for some reason Dongho had had expected for Minhyun would be rough and evil, but this wasn’t it.

“Relax, you are in good hands.” He spoke like he actually meant it. The sick bastard couldn’t stop comparing their dicks with his eyes, even though Dongho had clearly told the guy not to look. He grunt, trying not to let it annoy him right now.

“I’m gonna kill you for this, Hwang.” Dongho hissed in defeat, reacting to Minhyuns hand starting to move a little more.

“Dongho, you’re big.” The tall male broadcasted it to the whole bathroom, “You think so?” The other male changed his tone and raised his head in interest, to which Minhyun grinned, “Yeah, I’d say so.”

“Thanks man.” He seemed grateful for the refreshing compliment. “Get to it then.” Came an order directed at the other male, who enthusiastically rushed his hand. 

The boys eyelids drew shut, and eyes scrolled closer to the back of his skull when those fingers curled around him tight. Minhyun only mimicked what felt the best for himself, and judging by Donghos exhales, it was working on him as well, so it didn’t take much to bring the other male to the edge soon.

The water splashed a little too hard, shooting almost straight up each time Minhyun reached the brim of the water. It was almost comical, he fought to blink in defense, to not get it in his eye.

His hand brushed upon the skin that had become heated underwater, twitching with electricity in his hand. He began to take higher speeds in response to Donghos face twist into a needy whine.

Dongho couldn’t find his voice, as his breathing gradually became heavier, he shut his eyes in preparation feeling himself nearing the release. He grunt trying to warn Minhyun, but the man kept working his hand until Dongho made a unique sound, one the tall boy had never heard before.

Hwang wondered if that sound could be replicated, he gently let his palm ghost over the sensitive skin, while the boys body went off with its last of fireworks. He was pleased to hear another similar sounding moan come from Donghos throat, watching the expressions on his face with much interest.

And then soon it all had stopped, as the afterglow had finally faded, Dongho inhaled deeply, as if he could breathe normally again.

 

Dongho reopened his eyes to himself alone in the cooling waters, staring at the empty nothing ahead of him where a person once was. It was hard to explain what it was like being stuck in a place with such rich memories, it wasn’t melancholy or grief, but just some blank void of nothing in particular.

His elbow rested onto of the edge of the tub, tips of his fingertips dripping with water. He realized that it was about the time to get himself a towel before he starts freezing, but his mind would not click for the action, instead it was still stuck on the familiar face of his friend. Even though, he did not know why it was plaguing him so much right now.

Nowadays, Dongho and Minhyun had grown a little distant, not by choice of course, but because Minhyun was always so busy, and Dongho didn’t wish to bother him. Even when he did call the boy on his phone, it was always late at night due to time zone difference, as Minhyun was most of the time away in another country. 

Their phone calls would usually not last for longer than a minute, Minhyuns sleepy and slightly annoyed voice always made the other boy anxious whenever he picked up, so he had stopped.

The thoughts clouded his head, a picture slideshow of his friend was zapping inside of his head without a clear reason, and he could not get it out of him no matter how hard he splashed.

He breathed in deep, realizing that his daydream had caused him to rise heat. His hand began creeping down to his groin on his own. Dongho winced in distress, feeling his hard budge cupped under his fingers. This felt wrong, not right at all.

Despite it, he imagined his own hand belonging to someone else, a certain familiar face in particular, he quietly whimpered that name of his friend long gone.

A hiss left his lips as he gripped himself tighter, not trying to be light about it, it had been a long while since he has had this, too long. He traced his length from down under and all the way up to the head, running circles at the top with his thumb. The male flashed his wrist faster, hoping that the speed would somehow drive away the name of his friend embedded into his skin, like it had been hot ironed into his flesh.

The water in the tub splashed wildly as he thrust his hips forward into his hand, in attempt to just sway his hips at something, anything at all. And his other hand stopped the support of gripping the edge of the tub, to instead reach behind him.

He neared his peak, and he rushed to reach towards it, making his eyes go white at the whiplash, mind going blank for a full second or more. Dongho had no idea how he had held his voice down, cries and sobs collecting had been collecting in his throat, but he swallowed them back down.

The man breathed out his final loud breaths and pulled back, lowering his knees under water to put himself back into the previous position of contemplating.

Dongho knew he could always just try to call him again, but did he really want to know, Minhyun would be having fun somewhere with someone, without Dongho even on his mind. No he didn’t, Dongho didn’t want to know.

 

Dongho was panting while Minhyun was still holding on to him, his eyes had gotten wider flickering with glimmering light, for some reason now he could not turn away from the tired face of his friend.

“I told ya, it wouldn’t be such a big deal.” Minhyun began speaking with high confidence, but somewhere at the end of the sentence it fell off, his words became slower and spread far apart. 

The guy was uncertain, evident in his voice. However, even more notably than just that, he could not even look Dongho in the eyes anymore, something had changed. Watching his friends face get shrouded with what was perhaps even regret terrified Dongho, because the bastard had even promised this would not break a thing between them, and now he was the one turning away.

“Is everything okay?” He spoke up first to which Minhyun snapped in defense, it was so unlike him, “Yeah, what’d ya mean?” He pretended to play ignorant, still avoiding communicating with his eyes, instead blinking into space.

“Then why are you not looking at me?” Dongho spoke in a deep hurt voice, that made Minhyun swallow a little too loud. The boy forced himself to face the other, he didn’t want to disappoint him like this.

Dongho could not tell what he saw on that face, was it sadness, or was it regret. Perhaps it was something else, something he had not thought about before, and the longer Minhyun stared at him with those wide wincing eyes of his, the more it became clear what had happened.

Dongho rushed his hand out of the water and pressed it into the back of Minhyuns soft dry hair, bringing their foreheads an inch apart. The tall boy did not protest even if the pull was a little harsh, his eyes locked on Dongho, but mouth sealed to keep himself from speaking, saying too much.

Like a sudden spark or a flame, something in Dongho had ignited, his eyes became drawn to the face of the other male, it became a quite dangerous stare. Reading Donghos face this up close had only enticed Minhyun as well, his expression quickly changed, and became self-assured, almost daring. His sights then quickly shifted to gaze upon Donghos puffy parted lips, even though they had just yelled at him a second ago.

The shortest boy took it as a threat, and attacked first by pulling his friend even closer until there was nothing left in between their lips, they instantly met in a wet mush of a kiss. Minhyun didn’t pull back, instead he agreed with the embrace, and melted against the gentle press, deepening their kiss.

His one arm wrapped around the neck of his friend and the other held his cheek, while knees now sat wide apart around the legs of Dongho to gain height advantage, the bastard just always wanted to be the winner of every race. Neither of them were thinking anymore, their mind was absent of thought, but the one thing they shared was the fact they could not give in to pull away. Soon even the water of the tub seemingly appeared to have gotten warmer heated by their bodies, which had been clumsily sliding and touching each other in weird grips and pulls.

Minhyuns lips were so soft, hesitant and curious, they felt and folded against Donghos. The shortest could only make a broken gasp, the open wet mouth of he other felt so raw against his rough chin, embedding lasting kisses into his dear face, that had now turned ugly red. The man threw away all of his senses, letting the only thing he could feel be the slide of the warm lips in between his, those that refused to trail away.

At the time, Dongho had wished for this to never end, his best friend seemed to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
